Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{2n + 2}{6n} \times 7$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(2n + 2) \times 7} {(6n) \times 1}$ $x = \dfrac{14n + 14}{6n}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{7n + 7}{3n}$